


Wish You Weren't Here

by lucidscreamer



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, It's a fix-it if you're Team Tony, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Short One Shot, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, tony is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: In a moment of being just 1000% done with the rogue Avengers, Tony Stark makes a wish. He wasn't expecting it to be granted, but he's not arguing with the results.





	Wish You Weren't Here

Tony is at the end of his proverbial rope. Things have gone round and round for _hours _with no end in sight and he just. Can't. Take it. Anymore. He's been reasonable. He's been logical. He's been conciliatory (much as it galls him, he's determined to be the bigger man here). The final straw comes when -- off the tail end of an exchange that results in both Rogers' "Captain America is disappointed in you" look and Romanov's latest attempt to blame everything on Tony's ego -- Maximoff sneers at him and very deliberately lets her hands glow scarlet.

Exhaling the sigh of the Completely Done with This Bullshit, Tony groans. "You know what? I wish the goblins would take all of you away. _Right _the fuck _now_."

Rogers gets out the first syllable of yet another try at policing Tony's language before he's cut off by sudden thunder and all the conference room lights going out. When they flicker back on, the rogue Avengers are gone and in their place stands...

"Well," says Tony, not nearly as surprised as he thinks he ought to be by the tall, wild-haired figure in glittery black armor. "How 'bout that?"

The Goblin King smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine whatever fate for the rogues that you like. Personally, I'm leaning toward an extended stay in the Bog of Eternal Stench...
> 
> ETA: There are a couple of tiny additional scenes in the comments. :)


End file.
